


Soulbounded

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Chains, Complicated Relationships, Evil, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, Mutants, Mutation, Protective Older Brothers, Repression, Revenge, Soul Bond, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Harrison and his brother Den are adopted at an early age, they become close with the Lamberts, parents: Ethan and Sandra and their new brother, Lok. They awake to a house in flames but all is not lost as a power calls to Harrison, wanting to help him. He takes the help and saves his brothers but at a cost. Changed forever Harrison only wants one thing, revenge.
Kudos: 5





	Soulbounded

Soulbonded 

Request by Juubi_mage0327

Background: I wanted Soulbonded with Harrison as the main character, as this wasn’t their first pick, we made an agreement I wrote Harrison as main as long as I created Legacy of Lefay to their specifications. 

_I’m out for revenge, can’t nobody stop me._

_I’m not gonna stop. Don’t get in my way._

_I’m out for revenge. Can’t nobody stop me._

_I’m knocking them out. Oh yeah, that’s my hobby._

{Apashe-Do it featuring Black Prez}

Tragedies, they happen all the time but so do miracles. It is not uncommon for them to go hand in hand like for Harrison Fears orphaned with his brother, Den at an early age but adopted alongside him by a lovely family, the Lamberts. 

Miracle. Lil’ Den and lil’ Harrison sit in the backseat of Sandra’s car with Lok between them. All three talk excitedly amongst themselves, laughing and giggling. It is truly the start of a beautiful kinship. 

Tragedy, getting caught in a house fire, miracle being saved by titans, that inturns allow for the salvation of his brothers. his parents’ Titan. They didn’t make it but with these new powers, Harrison is able to save his birth brother, Den and his closer than a brother, Lok. 

All three agreed, the cycle needs to end here, no more tragedy. 

“What do we do now? We’re too old to go back to the orphanage.”-Den says standing side by side his brothers.

“I’ll protect you guys, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Their blonde brother Lok states. 

“We have to fine out how it happened, it was all so fast. Someone has to pay.” Harrison exclaims.

A voice cuts the reminiscing short, bring Harrison back into the present, back to the end of plans to the fruition of all his hard work. Harrison stood in a dark grey rob with red linings and similarly fashioned pants. He stands before a new batch of blood spiral recruits. Talking is none other than Tantras, the mentor and instructor of new requirements, Harrison’s no exception.

“Harrison, tell me and your new blood brothers and sisters about pain.” 

“Yes master Tantras. Pain is being given up by those you brought you into this world and you‘ll left with the question of why.” 

Everything is coming so soon, Harrison can’t help him from getting glimpses of his past.

_“I’m cold, Den.” I say, huddled in an uncomfortable bed holding a thin sheet._

_“Here Harrison, we can share both of our blankets.”_

_“How long are we going to be here, bro?”_

_“I don’t know but we‘ll always be together, we can do anything as long as we’re together.”_

_“Why do the other kids pick on me?”_

_“I don’t know but I’ll protect you, I won’t let them hurt you.”_

_“I’m glad I have you.”_

_“Yeah and you’ll always have me.”_

_A simpler time._

“Good now tell them of fear.” 

“Right. Fear, being stuck in such a dingy run down orphanage where you don’t know if you’ll ever escape. You don’t know what’s going to happen to you and you can’t control any of it.” 

_“Who are you playing with over there, Lok?” Mrs. Lambert asks joyously, watching her boy fool around with me and by brother. We were wrestling and having fun, for once I didn’t have much of care I was actually enjoying myself._

_“This is Den-“ Laughs Lok from the bottom of the pile._

_“Hello ‘mam.”- Greets Den sandwiched between me and Lok._

_“And this is his brother Harrison.” Lok introduces me._

_“Uh hi lady.” I say a bit nervously, on top my brother._

_“You three seem to have really hit it off how would you two like to come home with us?”-Sandra says._

_“That sounds like a delfightful idea, my dear, I’ve never seen Lok get along with someone so fast let alone two.” Mr. Lambert announces, next to his wife._

_“Really you mean it? We’d love to!”- Den cheers climbing out from the mini dog-pile._

_“I can’t believe we’re getting adopted!” I shout, hugging my brother._

_“And I’ll have two new brothers!” Lok joins in, hugging both Den and I._

“Now, misery.” 

“....Misery, getting adopted into a good no a great home, wonderful family, finally a place to call home. Misery is the feeling you feel when you see it all up in flames and you are unable to save those that saved you.-“

_“Huh? I smell, what’s is that smell? I thought dinner was over?”_

_“Harrison! Harrison you have to get up! Harrison are you okay?!”-Lok cries from outside the room door._

_“What’s going on, Lok?” I rub my eyes, opening them to bright orange light around the door. I quickly run to wake up Den. “Den! Den you have to wake up!”_

_“Ugh? What I was having a great dream, Ah what’s going on? Do I smell smoke?” Den asks, letting him pull him out of bed._

_We run out of the room and nearly trample Lok, whose frightened as we all are. What to do now is all on our minds. Our home is ablaze and it seems to be coming from everywhere particulate moms and dad’s room. There’s too much fire in that direction to run through to even hope of getting through so we run away. We run down the stairs hoping to run out of the front door but that is covered in fire. We cough and cough and cough. I can’t help but feel such rage for what has happened, I finally find a home with my brother with these incredible people and now it’s all gone, why? And whose to blame? This isn’t fair! That’s when I suddenly feel a calling._

_I grab my brothers’ arms and run down into the basement. The air is a bit clearer here it’s not hard to notice as we reach the bottom of the stairway and are gasping for oxygen. My brothers do, pulling and tugging at me but I am too entrapped. I near a chest a black locked chest, despite its obscured position I can see it so vividly. Pushing away the boxes on top of it and in front of it, I kneel in front of it. It’s locked and I don’t know where the key is. It doesn’t matter father keeps his tools down here one of them can help._

_I bust the lock and open the chest. It’s filled with treasures but treasures I’ve never even heard of before. I felt that they could feel me that they weren’t just pieces of metal and stone but they were something else entirely._

_“Can you help me?” I say to these tiny little jeweled objects. All together light came from them, various colors raced into my body. I could feel them, their names their histories their talents and their weaknesses. I could feel everything, even them feeling me right back. I didn’t know I blacked out until I opened my eyes to see Den and Lok, hovering over me._

_“He’s waking up, Harrison are you okay?”-Worriedly asks a relieved Lok._

_“Yeah I’m fine...”-I reply groggily, my mind is all fuzzy my body sore and weird like it’s not my own anymore._

_“Harrison that was amazing, you were climbing on walls busting down doors like the fire didn’t even effect you. You really saved our necks.”-Den smiles._

_“What about mom and dad? Are they ok? Did I save them too?”_

_“....th-they’re gone Harrison...I think they were gone before we even woke up...”_

“-It doesn’t matter if you save their son or your own brother, misery is forever being stuck knowing that-that you never saved them that you couldn’t save them.” 

“Well done, Harrison.” Tantras taps his staff of the floor, the sound bringing Harrison out of his talkative daze. 

“...hm? Yes master. Thank you, master.” 

Harrison somewhat tunes out Tantras’s lecture, not all of it just bits and pieces here and there. 

“-they will be moments when you have to sacrifice-“

‘ _sacrifice...’_

_”Harrison there you are, why did you run away Harrison?” Lok approaching me having cornered me in an alleyway. I turn my back to him as he nears.”Harrison what’s wrong? You been weird every since...I mean we all miss them but you can’t run off, we need to stick together.”_

_“Get away from me Lok, I’m a freak, I don’t even feel human anymore, I have nightmares of a monster hurting you and Den only to realize that it’s me I’m the monster.”_

_“You’re no monster, you're my brother, I love you and nothing will stop me from doing that.”_

_“You don’t see what I see I hurt you, I betray you, it’s so vivid I remember more about these nightmares than any other dream I’ve had.”_

_“Harrison, I’ve had enough of this, your my brother I love you more than you can imagine if I have to die to protect you I will!”_

_“Lok....you might just have to but I’ll try my best to prevent that...”_

“Harrison...Harrison!” 

“Yes master, Tantras!?” Harrison stands up right in alert surprise. 

“It’s time to show them what pain misery and fear can do.” 

“Yes, Master Tantras!”

Harrison steps to the side, readying himself, steeling his resolve as he stands against his potential brothers and sisters. 

“Begin!” 

“Nullcurse!” Rings the four silent spirals firing balls of dark magic. 

“Polymaxismus, give me your strength.” Harrison’s body both inside and out glows dark green. It bulges with muscles, stretching the cloth and fabric alike ripping it around the shoulders, arms and thighs. Harrison, now taller, takes the hits as he would a gentle breeze, having the strength of a giant will do that. Though just like Polymaxismus, Harrison is blind. However, that is no problem for he has a way around it. “Ark, guide me.” Harrison glows a bright yellow layering on top of the dark green. Harrison watches in his mind’s eye what results from the actions he takes. 

“Come to me, Executioner.” Harrison summons a mighty Titan, he wears red garb over his roton form with a black hood brandishing a chain whip with a hook on the end. The other spiral to be Summon the titans they were given mostly Muraders and Harlikens. Executioner is allied with Antideluvian, the mad vampiric flying Draco Titan. 

“Antideluvian, Executioner activate Triple Guillotine Wave.” Harrison says pulls out a weapon of his own, a kitana very similar to his hitokiri’s. The three weapons glow a dark violet, Harrison’s katana, Antideluvian’s bone sword, and Executioner’s chain hook are now imbued with dark power. Harrison and his titans swing their tools of destruction causing a green wave to run over his unprepared blood spiral siblings and their basic titans. 

All it takes is one hit and the opposing Titans are sent back, their respective amulets, which actually takes a small portion of the damage themselves. 

“Enough. Now, acolytes maybe one day you all could aspire to be as strong as Harrison, he’s mastered his fear, pain, misery and hatred. Use it, class dismissed. Harrison with me.” 

“Yes master.” Harrison says, his titans retiring to their amulets for the time being and his body reverting back to its average size. 

...

“Yes master?” Harrison walks with Tantras down a stone hallway.

“You will become Kiel’s new protege, I believe it is time you move on from my teachings and start hunting Casterwills. But before all that, go down into the dungeon and see if our guest has anything to say.” 

“If there is, I’ll get it out of him.”

“You always do.” 

....

Harrison enters a dark cold area with a dirty blonde chained to the wall, shirt ripped open showing bruised muscles down to his pants which are uneven and ripped all over. 

“...H-Harrison? Is that you.” 

“Yes and I’m alone, which means I can do whatever I want to you.” 

“Harrison...I’ve missed you, what’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“I’m rising through the ranks, I’m going to become Keil’s protégée...”

“Kiel? That’s the fire guy right? He’s the one you think burned down our home.” 

“Yes and soon I’ll have my revenge...and I’ll get you out of here, take you far far away from all this.” 

“Careful what if someone overhears you.” 

“It doesn’t matter now....we got new brothers, there were around our age when we- well when I joined the Blood Spirals.” 

“...”

“Tantras had me teach them of fear, pain and misery...fortunealy he didn’t have me tell them of hatred.” 

“You can teach me, Harrison.”

“I thought you’d want to hear it. Hatred, seeking the destruction of object of your hate, wanting it to suffer unbelievably no matter the cost. Wether it cost you money or your friends or your loved ones, with hatred fueling your heart everything is expendable, it changes you when you have only hatred to go off of.” 

_“Harrison? Come in Harrison.” It’s Den’s voice over a cellphone, which Harrison answers, hiding himself in a dark corner._

_“What is it? Make it quick Den, I don’t have a lot of free time and I’m always watched. They probably already don’t trust me let’s not give them a good reason why.”_

_“Okay okay, so from what I have found out from being on these Organization losers they didn’t burn our house down.”_

_“How do you know? Don’t tell me you took their word for it?”_

_“I’m not an idiot Harrison, I swiped one of the key cards from one of the commanders and used it to barrow access to a computer, thanks for that note with all those passwords on it, I had no idea what they were the first time I saw them.”_

_“Yeah your welcome, getting random future visions do come in handy once in a while, so what did you I find out?”_

_“They know that the house burned down but they still think they’re alive probably since there weren’t any bodies...well with everything being ash and all...well ones thing’s certain it definitely wasn’t an accident. Someone set the house on fire and it had to be with the help of a Titan or a power or something because no fire can burn that fast and leave nothing behind.”_

_“Grrrr urgh I was...well that’s why I’m here with the Blood Spirals they were also after our parents so I’ll stay with them until I get my answers.”_

_“Okay Harrison. I’ll stick around with the Organization to figure out whatever I can for you and for the Huntik Foundation ... hows Lok?”_

_“He seems to be doing well with the Huntik Foundation, probably the only one of us who’s actually enjoying themselves.”_

_“Well being a spy is pretty fun I get to sneak around and it’s pretty thrilling but I miss you Harrison and I miss Lok...”_

_“Yeah...don’t worry we’ll be together again.”_

_“But when, Harrison?”_

_“I have to go.”_

_“Harrison? Harrison?!_ ” 

“I understand Harrison, so let me tell you a lesson, a lesson of love and devotion. Love, doing what you can for those who need you because you want them to succeed in their ambitions even if you may not agree with all the choices they make you’ll still be there in the very least to hear them out.” 

_“Man this is embarrassing, so embarrassing. Okay well....I’m in love...with you...” In our little alley way, Den squeaks from sitting in our little triangle._

_“You do? I mean I love you too...but I love both of you...Harrison? How do you feel?” Lok replies, somehow still chipper and smiling._

_“I feel like I probably should leave you two alone. I’m not even human anymore how can I accept your love? How can you love...this?”_

_I confess. I know I’m dangerous and I can’t hurt them or risk that because they’re all I have left in this world._

_“Easy! I love who are you Harrison not what you are!” My big brother announces so pridefully, he’s always had a big heart. I wish I could have his positive confidence after all we’ve been through._

_“Yeah bro don’t be silly, we’ll always be by each other’s side.” Our youngest states just as confident as Lok. How can they be so sure everything is going to be alright? Our parents are gone and I’m not even fully human anymore. I don’t get it!_

_“I-i I just think I’ll end up hurting you two...I just feel such rage all the time. It’s hard to contain it.”_

_“Group hug!” Lok demands with a smile._

_“Uh come on...”_

_“Bring it in Harrison, Den.”_

_“No complaints from me.”_

_“....I do love you, both of you which is why I’m certain that the best thing for you and for Den is to stay away from me.”_

_“Never gonna happen.”_

_“Like ever bro_.” 

“They say love’s a weakness here, can’t help but think that they’re right.”

“If we didn’t love each other, it’s true that I wouldn’t be chained down here as a prisoner-“

“Yep.” 

“I’d be dead. I’m here chained but alive thanks to you Harrison, your love for me saved my life a half a year ago it’s been keeping me relatively unharmed not that I can’t take it.”

“....”

“I’ll never stop loving you, Harrison, besides it sounds like you almost have it all together anyway.” 

“I’m close but getting you out...that’s the issue- after I do this-“

“You don’t need to worry about me, I’ve been paying close attention to what goes on, I don’t think they know just how much I can hear which has gotten keener over time.” 

“...you have a plan.” 

“Just tell me when you want out and I’ll get you out.” 

“Even when chained and starved, you’re still trying to protect me.” 

“I will protect you, no matter what. Just leave it to me.” 

“I got to go Lok, I’ve been down here too long I gotta go.”

“Be careful, don’t get hurt and shout for me if you need me. Do-“

“I get it. Ark, give me a vision of the Huntik foundation.” Harrison says walking away from his eldest brother. 

....

“Harrison, think you have what it takes to hunt a Casterwil, you have Tantras convinced with your strange powers but that’s nothing compared to raw skill.” Keil, standing a whole head of more taller than Harrison.

“I know I have what it takes because I’m stronger than you are.” Harrison states.

“What did you say brat? You have a death wish or something? A little recognition and it goes straight to your head.” 

“Put me to the test, fight me. Master Tantras says you have surpassed him, I want to see if it’s true. You don’t look all that powerful to me, baldie.” Harrison immediately leans to the side avoiding a punch. 

“You little-“ 

“Do you remember two seekers named Eathon and Sandra Lambert?” 

“Oh now you want to talk? Too little to late for that!” 

“Think hard.” 

“Do not give me orders! You’re not my-“ 

Harrison puts the ‘power’ in powerpunch, socking Keil in the gut. The large muscle bound man is caught off guard by the strength behind the hit, doubling over half way, taking a few steps back. “Your Superior? I’m pretty sure I am.” 

“Unff, Ugh not on your life.” 

“Eathan Lambert, he worked for the Huntik Foundation, he was their best Explorer. Sandra Lambert, their master strategist.” 

“What’s it to you, if I killed some worthless foundation seekers?” Keil grunts erecting his spine. 

“Their house was burned down in the dead of night. It didn’t last an hour.” 

“Good riddance.” Keil smirks before getting uppercutted to the chin. Keil lands hard but jumps to his feet. “So you pack a punch for a tiny guy what’s it to you if I killed them or not?” 

“I’ve been trying to figure out who killed them for over a year and Once I found out about you and what you do, it became clear. I’m sure you killed them, I asked about you a lot pretending to be in admiration of the vicious brutal Keil with his mastery of fire powers and titans. All agreed they say no one else could have killed two master seekers so easily with your ‘talent’.“ 

Keil recomposes, fully prepaid for a fight, protecting his body with Fireskin. To his aid Keil invokes Volcana and Balenpyre. 

“So that’s why Tantras wanted me to teach you because you gave puppy dog eyes for a long enough time. Hah, well I was never impressed when he told me about you just some freak angry at the world.”

“No that the world just the person who murdered my parents!” Harrison charges forward having stalled enough to regain some of his energy back after tapping into Ark’s power to see the future. From the air Volcana tries to slow his approach, sending balls of fire while Balenpyre set the ground a blaze. 

“Blast them to pieces, Terrapede! Make them suffer, Belgrieve!” 

Terrapede the most legged of his cousin titans, Mindrone, Gigadrone and Enforcer, crawls into battle. The insect-like titan had many legs each one with tiny pikes on them, its long centipede like body houses a single large eye at the front. 

Belgrieve a hardy litho-Titan with a big white beard cascading down his massive exposed pecs stopping at the halfway point of his six pack. Belgrieve wore a gold helmet over the top part of his head, a single line allowed for the eyes to see. His right shoulder had a spiked shoulder pad of sorts and his right hand was a mace with three spikes the middle one being the longest. 

Belgrieve is clearly the powerhouse of the two but he’s slow so Terrapede covers his large partner with his speed and long range eye rays. Charging forward Belgrieve engages Balenpyre, who spews fire from his mouth. Belgrieve grunts shielding himself with his left arm, so he can whack the opposer with his mace’d stub. Balenpyre hits the ground but isn’t out yet not until Terrapede blasts it while he’s down. Volcana tried to slow Belgrieve but taking her attention off Harrison proved to be a ‘fatal’ mistake as he took her out of the game with a double Null Curse.

Terrapede and Belgrieve turn their attention to Keil. The fire gifted spiral used Hopeshatter to destroy Belgrieve’s hopes of wining which sent him back to his amulet. Keil smirks then scowls as he looks to Harrison and tried to hit him with Enderflame. Harrison counters the spell with Blast Eater. The haired male charges the bald one, throwing punches and never minding the flame armor. Keil, believing Harrison to hurt himself from hitting his Armorburn doesn’t do much to stop the male, letting himself suffer a volley of blows. 

Keil hit the ground hard as Harrison bites back the intense burning recoil. He huffed out his pain, knowing he can’t stop now. Terrapede crawls to Harrison’s side, firing energy shots at Keil along the way and while he stands guard of his recovering seeker. 

Being blasted further and further down the limited space grew annoying very quickly. The fact that it seemed like he was just getting pushed around heightened Keil’s rage. 

Keil leapt out of the line of fire with Cutrace, using what energy he has left he summons his mightiest Titan, Efreet King. 

“Incinerate them to ashes!” Keil demands of his large Titan. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to summon Efreet King. Obey my orders, Denzer!” Harrison summons a medium sized blue lizard to his side. 

“Ha! You think that tiny thing can defeat Efreet King, it’ll be burnt to the ground in no time! Efreet King attack! Now!” 

Keil’s Titan charges forward and so does Denzer but both are charging for Harrison. 

“Mindshare.” Harrison grabs Denzer’s head with one of his now blue glowing hands, the other aimed at Efreet King. The majesty was struck in the head by the attack. 

“You don’t honestly think that pathetic attack will stop me do you?” 

“Yes because now Efreet King has Denzer’s ability, Betrayal.” 

Keil’s brows furrow for a moment before he looks up to see Efreet King looming over him. 

“Hopesha-gah!“ Keil got blasted in the back during his attack preparation, he looks over his back to see a smirking Impet hovering around the wall above his head. Keil can only growl and glare at the little devil before Efreet King unleashes his might. 

Impet flew by the massive Titan to his seeker who has forced Denzer back into his amulet. 

“Good work, Impet, you’ve been a great scout.” Impet grinned while he hovered over Harrison’s head. All the commotion has achieved prying eyes and ears, the first in the form of Shauna and Wind. 

Connecting the dots was easy with all the writing on the wall and the scorch marks on the ground. 

“Traitor!!” Shauna shouted in rage, Efreet King did too and began attacking everything and everyone. Harrison used the opportunity and fled with Impet. The small Titan went up ahead to scout for nearby people, signaling the number with his fingers. Clearing the way was part of the plan to both create more of a ruckus and to lessen the number of people that would attack him later on. Terrapede kept a lookout for anyone seeking to attack Harrison in the back. He kept high on the ceiling, crawling along with his keen eye.

Harrison wasn’t going nowhere he had a clear destination in mind, the hidden entrance. He knows once he gets there he’ll have to deal with Rasamov and maybe even Tantrus himself, so he stops having made a temporary safe spot in this hallway. 

“Impet go get Lok. The lower chambers should be empty with everyone rushing to the top.” 

...

Harrison waited, seeing his vision play out. Loks making his way up to him with Impet’s help.

“The prisoner has escaped!”-A spiral exclaims.

“Restrain him quickly, he must not get free from the hands of chaos!”-Should be Master Tantras. 

“There he is-argh!”-That same spiral getting hit with a touchram. 

“Fools, corrupt everything Jeri-gah!” Tantrums getting hit in the hand by Impet’s blast ray.

“Nice shot Impet. Touchram!” 

“Harrison!”- snapping him out of himself is Rasamov himself. 

“Brother Rasamov.” 

“What are you doing the prisoner has escaped find him and put him back in chains!”

“...yes brother.” Harrison, knowing he’s currently too weak and with closure for his parents perhaps even too happy to take on Rasamov by himself. Playing along, Harrison moves quickly searching his memory of his vision to where he can meet up with Lok. “Aha.” 

Completion of Chapter One.


End file.
